Ace Combat: Gryphon Wings
by Moebius141
Summary: "...I have done many horrible deeds... but perhaps, there still a chance to atone for my mistakes..." Black Star, former Captain of the Griffin Kingdom Air Force.
1. Prologue: Escape

**A/N: Ace Combat and My Little Pony belongs to Namco/Bandai and Hasbro respectively  
**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_The Northern Gate hides many secrets the griffins' fascist rule may have crumbled but it's legacy will never end._

**6 miles east from Sudentor, Neue Gryphus**

**April 21st, 2125hrs**

Black clouds covered the night sky, indicating an approaching storm on the area. A lone griffin flies through the dark skies, his black feathers and fur blends him into his surroundings. His eyes squinted as he saw the glimmering lights on the horizon, in about ten to fifteen minutes he should be able to reach Sudentor, the capital city of Neue Gryphus.

Black Star can only sigh in relief. He's been in the air for twelve hours, not counting how many times he stopped for nourishment and rest. He's been avoiding any contacts from the Griffin Kingdom ever since the Equestrian War ended just ten months ago. His former comrade Zeakros is now on the throne and possibly wants his head for what he and Red Cyclone had done to the previous king.

Every time he stopped in a small town or a village, he always find a wanted poster with his face drawn on it. The poster mentioned that he's a Class-A War Criminal, wanted for crimes such as: treason, griffocide, and ponycide.

The latter still brought up some ugly memories from his past.

* * *

_"Mommy… Daddy… What happened to you?! Please wake up! Say something!"_

_The figure stood in silence as the filly tried to wake her parents in vain._

_"What... What are you... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"_

_Her big teary eyes glared at the large figure standing before her. The figure turned around and gave the filly an ominous glare, causing the filly to froze in horror._

_"…your parents were planning to stage a mutiny against the Griffin Kingdom. As its sworn soldier, I had to make sure such thing would not occur. They have been put to rest forever."_

_He watched as the filly's expression turned from sadness to unfathomable rage._

_"I will... I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

* * *

Black Star flinched as the memory played back in his mind. He shoved it aside and keep focusing on his destination ahead, completely unaware about what's waiting for him there.

* * *

**Sudentor, Neue Gryphus**

**April 21st, 2130hrs**

Sudentor, the southern industrial city of the Griffin Kingdom and capital city of the Neue Gryphus state. The Griffin Kingdom claimed the industrial city for economic purposes after the previous Reich of Neue Gryphus falls. While the Equestrians have an advanced knowledge for magic, the griffins have their industrial and architectural might on their side but still resort to small spells or enchanted amulets.

With their understanding on advanced technology, Neue Gryphus along with the Griffin Kingdom helped both their own country and Equestria develop radio communicators, radars and satellites. Because of this, both races now had little trouble communicating with each other from vast distances, although both races made an oath to never use these technological marvels for war, that hasn't stopped the former General of the Griffin Kingdom from exploiting these technological gems to ignite the coals of war.

And he's not alone.

On a darkened building on a industrial complex, just outside the downtown district, a griffin had found himself in one hell of a predicament. The griffin looks more like a falcon than an eagle with blue feathers sprouting all over the front side of the body and his lower feline body resembles a panther.

In front of him is a buff-looking unicorn with a darkened coat and a buzz cut mane. The unicorn's cutie mark is concealed to hide his identity.

"For the last time! I didn't know about the damn thing!" the griffin shouted, slamming his magically cuffed talons on the table.

"Stop playing around you bird-headed freak," His interrogator snaps. "You're the only one who know about it so cut the nonsense and tell the truth."

"_Scher dich!_" the griffin spat angrily, his interrogator's horn glowed and the griffin found his head being smashed directly into the table. The interrogator got up and walked behind the incapacitated griffin.

"I'm getting tired of your nonsense," he growled. "You better tell us the where's the location or I'll—"

"Rohling." A voice cuts him. The interrogator turned around and saw a mint unicorn standing behind him along with a few guards. The unicorn's cutie mark is hidden behind his lab coat, the guards themselves hid their faces and cutie marks, the first one is a pegasus while the second is an earth pony.

"No progress I see," the unicorn scoffed. "I'm terribly disappointed Rohling."

"Forgive me Kriegstreiber," he spoke. "He's not cooperating. I tried truth spells, physiological torture, everything! It's like his mind has been sealed shut."

"Then find his breaking point!" the unicorn, Kriegstreiber snaps. "Everypony and every griffin has a breaking point."

He eyed the griffin, Riddle for a moment then turned his attention back to Rohling and spoke, "Find that breaking point and you better find it fast, you know our client doesn't want to be kept waiting."

Kriegstreiber motioned his guards to get out in which they complied, he turned around but as he's about leave, he turned to Rohling and spoke grimly, "And believe me. **_She_** really doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Rohling's pupils shrank in horror.

"Y..yes sir! I'll do my best sir." Rohling squeaked while saluting his superior. With that, Kriegstreiber left the unicorn back with the griffin in the room. Rohling went back to his seat and stared at the bruised Riddle, the griffin just looked down on the floor.

"Now where were we?"

"I need water." Riddle interrupted.

"What?"

"I need water," Riddle repeated. "I'm thirsty."

Rohling eyed Riddle for a moment and sighed in annoyance. He got up from his seat and trotted outside to get some water. A few minutes later, he returned with the glass of water.

"There's your water," he spoke with an irritated tone. "Now drink up, we have work to do."

Riddle just stared at the glass of water, not moving an inch.

"Come on, drink it already!" Rohling snapped.

Once again, silence is his only answer. The unicorn began to lose his patience.

"Oh for the love of…" His horn glowed and the glass levitated but before he can bring it to Riddle's beak, the griffin brought up his cuffed talons and hit the glass. The glass was thrown at Rohling's face, spilling water into his eyes.

Riddle hopped up onto the table and tackled the dazed unicorn into the ground. Before Rohling could recover, Riddle kicked the unicorn's head with all his might. His head was thrown back and hit the wall behind him, knocking him out.

Riddle turned and headed straight for the door. He didn't bother attempting to fly. The ponies had put some sort of spell on them, disabling his flight. He exited the room and made his way through the hall, the hall splits into two directions; one was leads to the testing lab while the other leads to his freedom. But as he walked to the exit, he heard hoofsteps coming from the other end.

_Guards._

He retreated back to the second hall and waits for the guards to pass. Once they pass him he rushed to the exit, just in time when the guards finally found the unconscious Rohling.

"_Was zur Hölle…!_" One of the guards yelled in surprise, another guard quickly activated his communicator,

"This is Braun Four to Braun One. Hüttensänger has escaped. I repeat, Hüttensänger has escaped. Requesting immediate facility lockdown."

"Roger Braun Four, facility lockdown will commence in three minutes." A voice was heard from his comm. "I will send some reinforcements to recapture Hüttensänger, over and out."

Riddle groaned in annoyance, his talons are cuffed and his wings are useless, there is no way he could get out this facility under these conditions. He has to break the magic-enforced cuffs if he wanted to escape. He finally reached the exit in time but more hoofsteps came from his left, he went back into the hall and waited for the guards to pass, but he decides to catch one of the guards in hopes of getting his cuffs off.

When the last guard pony galloped passed the hall, Riddle jumped on him and closed his snout, keeping him from alerting the others. The guard tried to use his magic but his concentration is always interrupted by the blue griffin's painful peck. Riddle dragged him into a storage room where he smashed the guard's comm to pieces before speaking to him.

"Alright kiddo, I need you to break these cuffs."

The guard pony keep glaring daggers at him. Riddle just sighed impatiently.

"Look it's either you help me get out or I'll kill you in the most unpleasant way as possible."

The guard widen his eyes in fear.

"Y..You're bluffing!" he stammered.

Riddle just glared at the terrified pony, that's enough for him to know that the griffin in front of him wasn't playing around.

Without any second wasted, the guard's horn glowed and the cuffs are opened. Riddle stretched his talons for a bit before talking to the guardspony again.

"Listen, I need more info." He pointed at his wings. "Your boss Rohling had put some kind of spell on my wings and because of that I can't move them. Care to deactivate it?"

"I…I..don't kno—" the unicorn trailed off before Riddle cuts him mid sentence, his patience slowly drained away. He grabbed the pony's neck and spoke,

"Cut the nonsense foal and tell the truth." He growled.

"Okay okay!" the unicorn yelled. Riddle immediately released his grip from the pony's neck.

"R..Rohling said, the spell should wear off in about two hours."

Riddle seems satisfied with the pony's answer, he's been in this facility for a while so the spell should wear off any time now. He quickly brought his fist into the unicorn's face and punched him, knocking him out.

"Thank you." He said before heading to the door. More guards passed by but didn't notice him hiding behind the storage door, he sneaked through the hall and found himself on the exit again, now all he need to do climb that fence.

Suddenly a bright light illuminated him from above followed by a loud voice,

"There he is!"

Riddle cursed under his breath and ran for the fence but when he tried to climb it, he is shocked by the electricity running through the fence. He looked around and saw the guards closing in. Without any second thoughts Riddle bolted into the hall he just came from with the guards hot in pursuit.

"Braun Units prepare the stunning spells," The lead guard ordered. "We need this griffin alive. Lethal force is not authorized."

"Roger Braun One."

Riddle groaned since he had to find another way out, it would be impossible for him to climb that electrified fence and searching for the fence's main power switch to get rid of it is out of his options. He tried stretching his wings, to his surprise; his wings managed to fully extend but he can't flap it to fly.

Suddenly an idea popped up into his head, it sounded crazy to his brain's logic but it's worth a shot, all he need to do is find an entrance to the roof.

The guards kept firing their stunning spells but Riddle managed to avoid every one of it, the pursuit continues through the hall and into the stairs, the guards below tried to shoot the spells to no avail.

"He's heading for the roof!" one of them shouted.

"Stop him there! Don't let him fly away!" his leader ordered.

Riddle's exhaustion began to show when he reached the top floor, his energy drained completely as he struggled to the edge of the roof. City lights twinkled like fireflies in the horizon, regaining his strength; Riddle stretched his wings again but it still didn't flap. The door burst open and the guards came pouring out, he's completely surrounded.

"Stay where you are!" the lead guard yelled. Riddle ignored him and glanced down to the ground. The frown on his face grows deeper.

"Don't move! Or we will shoot!" the lead guard yelled again. Riddle slowly grabbed the edge of the roof and before the guards could react, Riddle threw himself off the roof.

A collective gasps was heard as the lead guard rushed to the edge of the roof. But Riddle's supposed mutilated corpse wasn't on the ground instead he saw the griffin gliding across the fence before stumbling into the ground on the other side of the fence.

"Oh no." The guard squeaked.

"Kriegstreiber isn't going to like this."

* * *

Riddle landed hard on the ground, his blue feathers were covered in dirt. He groaned as he picked himself up and noticed the patches of dirt on his feathers.

_Damn it, I just preened this!_

Riddle dusted himself before heading out to the wilderness. The city of Sudentor lies on the horizon and it's going to take a long walk if his wings don't work normally. Once again he stretched his wings but still he can't flap properly,

_How long does that stunning spell last anyway?!_

_Screw it, I'll just walk back to the city._

He heard the sounds of wings flapping through the blaring alarms, he turned around and saw the pegasi guards taking off from the base; carrying ropes to subdue him. Riddle makes a break for it, his exhausted body screamed at him, begging him to stop and rest but he didn't care, resting and getting captured again wasn't an option for him.

The guards keeps getting closer to his position, desperately he tried to flap his wings again but it won't respond, he gritted his beak and tried again, once again to no avail. He turned around and saw the guards inched closer to him, he growled and tried to flap his wings again; forcing his Celestia damned muscles on his wings to work.

Then he felt it. The familiar feeling of his wings flapping through the clouds high in the air. The feeling of being released from the earth.

The feeling of freedom.

The guards didn't had time to react when Riddle flew into the air and headed straight for the city, they tried to keep up but the griffin was too fast for them. Soon the griffin vanished under the blanket of darkness of the night; forcing the pegasi guards to stop their pursuit.

"This is Blau One to Braun One." The lead pegasi guard spoke to his comm. "Hüttensänger has escaped, I repeat, Hüttensänger has escaped."

"This is Braun One, not to worry Blau. Kriegstreiber has sent _Endlich 4_ to intercept Hüttensänger."

The lead pegasi guard widen his eyes, obviously surprised by his boss' orders. He shrugged it off and answered,

"Roger that Braun One. Returning to base."

The leader called his team back to the base in which they obliged. After all of his team went back, the leader glanced back at the direction where Riddle was last sighted.

_Oh you're in for it now Riddle._

* * *

**Notes/Rough Translations:**

**The story takes place in Strangereal-MLP G4 Universe, ****meaning some Strangereal e****vents like Ulysses will be referenced in the story and also; ****Neue Gryphus is post-war Belka**

**Scher dich = Go to hell**  
**Was zur Hölle = What the hell**  
**Hüttensänger = Blue bird**  
**Kriegstreiber = Warmonger**


	2. Chapter 1: Exile

**_A/N: Again, Ace Combat and My Little Pony belongs to Namco/Bandai and Hasbro respectively_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Exile_**

_Beware the ghosts from your past..._

**2 Miles east of Sudentor, Neue Gryphus**

**April 21st, 2349hrs**

Black Star nearly arrived at the city. His stomach is growling furiously. He needs to get into the city and find himself a decent meal, hopefully unnoticed. Since he left the Kingdom, Black Star left all of his money back home. He had reduced himself into a simple food thief just to stay alive for the last ten months.

Because of this, he had his fair share of close calls with the local authorities on each town he stopped by, one time he nearly got caught by the Equestrian guards in Stalliongrad.

_Yep, good memories alright._

The sounds of thunder roared in the darkened skies above the city. Black Star can feel several water droplets hit his face. He needed to speed things up, the last thing he wants to do is spend the entire night drying and preening his feathers.

Suddenly, his flight was interrupted when a hot air balloon is flying on his flight path. Out of instinct or his military training, he evades the balloon but before he could recover, he saw a large blue griffin heading straight for him.

This time, he couldn't avoid it in time and a mid-air collision between the two griffins was inevitable.

* * *

Riddle found himself falling from the air after something hit him head on, he tries to regain stability but his wings still won't respond correctly. He saw the other griffin falling beside him but he's able to slow down in time while he was falling to his death.

In a last ditch attempt; Riddle flared his wings to slow down his descent but it's too late. The ground was already near when he tried to glide his way down, he soon found himself tumbling on the soil before stopping on a foot of a hill. The other griffin landed nearby and rushed to his crash site.

"Hey!" He called out, "Are you alright?"

Riddle groaned as he picked himself up but thanks to the fall, his feathers are dirty again. The other griffin arrived and Riddle was finally able to take a good look at him.

The griffin's feathers blends him well with the night while his gold eyes stood out from the darkness. He seems to be in his twenties to mid-twenties and by judging the hardened expression on his face, he's a soldier of some sort.

"Are you alright sir?" he repeated,

"I'm fine." Riddle groaned as he stands up. He gives his limbs and wings a quick stretch before turning his attention at the young griffin in front of him.

"You should have payed more attention at your front."

"I'm very sorry about that," the dark griffin apologized though his expression remains the same. "It was my fault. I didn't saw that blimp until the last moment."

"Well we're still alive and that's what matters." Riddle spoke. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm heading to Sudentor." The griffin replied. "How about you?"

"That's classified." Riddle responded. The two went silent for a minute before Riddle realized something.

"Oh where are my manners." Riddle chuckled sheepishly as he offered his talon for a handshake, "I'm Riddle Wonderfalke, former member of the Neue Gryphus Defense Force."

"Black Star." The young griffin replied as he grabbed Riddle's talon and shook back.

"Black Star?" Riddle repeated, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yes and I'm sure you've heard of me." The griffin, Black Star said gravely before turning away.

"Yes. I've heard of you." Riddle began, Black Star could hear Riddle's disgust from his voice. "You along with that arrogant fool Red Cyclone assassinated Lightbeak and started a war that nearly burned Equestria to the ground. You and him are a disgrace to the griffin name."

Black star didn't responded as the blue griffin glared at him. Riddle hated griffins that are too proud of themselves and looked down on other species, especially the ponies. Riddle himself didn't have any problems with those multicolored equines.

To him, the ponies are a peaceful race in contrast of the griffins. He was amazed on how the Royal Princesses and the so-called the Elements of Harmony managed to keep Equestria out of harm from various threats.

Especially the threat that nearly decimated the Griffin Kingdom and a nation west of Equestria.

But Red Cyclone was nothing but an arrogant fool who wanted to challenge the Princesses' rule, his death was caused by his own doing. Even if he did succeeded winning the war, Riddle seriously doubted that he along with his blind followers would win against the alicorn sisters.

Riddle suddenly remembered something, he checks at the direction from which he come from before turning back to face Black Star with a slight worry written on his face.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you but I have my own problems right now and I won't turn you in to the authorities."

"How can I trust you?" the dark griffin said.

"I give you my word." Riddle replied as he stretched his wings and turned away. "Farewell."

Riddle flaps his wings and took off into the air but he froze when the Black Star called out to him.

"Who are you running from?"

The blue griffin didn't turned around.

"I can tell by your body language."

Riddle sighed as he faced the Black Star again,

"Listen, I don't have time to explain the situation right now." He spoke. Black Star's expression didn't change a bit. "But let's just say you and I shouldn't be here right now."

"I see." Black Star nodded. He flapped his black wings and flies to Riddle's current altitude. "Then you better explain it fast so we can get out of here."

"And why should I tell you?" Riddle asked him.

Black Star just shrugged,

"I give you my word. Besides, I will gain no profit by betraying a word from a knight such as yourself."

Riddle wasn't convinced by his words, he's still doubt that Black Star could be trusted but he still need to get out from the city and he's not getting anywhere with a curious griffin tailing him with all sorts of questions.

"Alright." Riddle sighed, "Long or short version?"

"Short." Black Star answered.

"OK. Some company wants something from me and it involves some new weapon they're trying to create."

"And you refused to take part in it?" Black Star concluded.

"Correct." Riddle sighed. "The weapon's usage contradicts my views. Unfortunately they won't take no for an answer."

"I see. Very troublesome indeed." The griffin nodded. Suddenly, something in the skies caught his attention, it's a small red object that's heading for their current location and it seems to be diving towards them. He pointed at the darkened skies and yelled;

**"Watch out!"**

Out of muscle reflex, Riddle jumped clear out from the path of the unknown attacker. Both griffins lose their balance and falls into the ground. He could feel the ground shake as the attacker landed with sheer brute force; throwing bits of dirt and pebbles from where the attacker landed.

The two griffins gazed at the newly formed crater in front of them. When the dust cleared, they can finally see who their attacker was.

It's a pegasus, it had a red coat and it wore a red armor which somehow had a pulsating glow around it's ridges. The two griffins could swear they can see the same glow emitting from the pegasi's bulging veins underneath it's blood red coat.

The pegasus glared the two griffins with its empty red eyes, sizing up and analyzing the two half-eagle creatures. Black Star couldn't help but to feel intimidated by the pegasi's lifeless gaze. The pegasi's glare is nearly equivalent to that ace, Mobius during the war and he knew by judging the pegasi's appearance and behavior that this is not an ordinary pegasus.

An eternity seems to have passed until the pegasi stretched his wings and flew directly into Riddle, the griffon manages to evade the attack, allowing the red pegasus to hit the hillside. The impact sent soil and rocks flying everywhere. Before debris cleared, the pegasi charged at the blue griffin again and this time, Riddle can't evade in time.

He could only put his talons in front of him in a last ditch effort to defend himself.

The pegasi punched Riddle head on, sending him flying to the next hillside. Black Star can only watch as Riddle disappeared from his view. He knew it's impossible for a pony to send a griffin flying with a single punch. If he decides to intervene, he wasn't even sure if he could stand a chance against this pegasus but Riddle needs help, and he's the only one around who can help him.

Black Star stretched his wings and flies towards the red pegasi, the pegasi noticed him and ascends into the skies, evading his attack. Black Star flew upwards and locked his gaze into the pegasi. The two circled around for a moment before Black star makes his first move by bringing his talon straight into the pegasi's face.

The pegasus dodged the claw swipe and retaliated with a punch to Black Star's gut. The pain was unimaginable, Black Star gasped as he felt some of his guts being thrown back and the air inside his lungs being forced out. He cringed in pain as he slowly flaps down to the ground. This gives the red pegasus an opening for an attack. But before he can deliver it, Riddle tackled him from below and tossed him away.

"Try harder scum." He growled.

The red pegasi stabilized and glared at the blue griffin. Without any delay, he charged again but Riddle was ready for this. When the pegasi was close, Riddle flew upwards and when the pegasi is directly underneath him, he grabbed the pegasi's wings and tossed him down to the ground. The pegasus shrugs off the attack before flying up to face Riddle again, this time Riddle waste no time bringing his talons into the pegasi's head but the pegasi evaded his attack and retaliated with single kick aimed at Riddle's neck. The griffin evaded it but to his surprise. the pegasi launched another attack directed at the his right arm.

Riddle couldn't evade it in time and the hoof make contact to it's target. Riddle growled in pain when he felt the bones on his arm cracked by the blow. Before he could recover, the pegasi lunged at him again and Riddle didn't have time to react. Both combatants are locked in a brawl as they fell down from the skies. Riddle noticed that he's in a very bad position for a landing. He grabbed the pegasi and placed him underneath, planning to use the pegasus' body as a cushion.

The two struggled some more before landing hard into the ground, Black Star who had just recovered from the punch covered his eyes from the debris. When the dust cleared, Black Star saw Riddle crawling out from the newly made crater, inside the crater he saw the red pegasi lying face up, not moving a bit.

Riddle coughed as he limped towards Black Star, he immediately ran to him to assist the wounded griffin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. I can't feel my right arm." Riddle croaked as he coughed again. Black Star sighed as he helped Riddle sat down, he didn't know how bad Riddle's injury was and he felt that a few of his ribs were cracked when the pegasi punched him. The only option left for him is to head for Sudentor and get medical help.

"Come on, we need to go to Sudentor." Black Star spoke. Riddle thought about this for a minute before nodding in agreement.

As they prepared for the long journey ahead of them, both griffins heard something moving from behind. Black Star turned around and saw the red pegasi lunged directly at them. He throws Riddle aside and grabbed the pegasi's front hooves in time.

The two are now locked in combat.

Black Star tried to push the pegasi back but the pegasi kept pushing him back inch by inch, with his talons locked on the pegasi's hooves; he can only depend on the his retractable claws for a solid grip on the ground. Riddle managed to recover and saw the him struggling against the red pegasi.

"No!" he yelled as he tried to stand up, his right arm gave out immediately and he fell back down. "That pegasus is beyond your level. Don't fight him! Run while you still can!"

Black Star already knew what Riddle meant, he's no match for this pegasus' incredible power but if he tried to run, there's no doubt the pegasi will take Riddle away and drag him back to his own problems.

Thinking that his warning fell into deaf ears, Riddle groaned and picked up a small pebble and throws it at the pegasi's head. The pegasi growled like a Manticore as he turned around to face Riddle, his empty red eyes glared the blue griffin. This gave Black Star an opening he desperately needs. With a mighty heave, he pulled the pegasi towards him and punched his face with all his might.

He felt like he just punched a brick wall but the blow was effective, the red pegasi was thrown back about three feet from him. But soon he's back to his hooves, growling in anger as he starts flapping his wings. Riddle noticed this and used every ounce of his remaining strength to fly straight for the red pegasus, the two beings were thrown back on the crater.

Riddle coughed in pain but before the dust clears, the red pegasi tackled him and pin him down on the ground and starts choking him, completely unaware of Black Star whose armed with a rock behind him. The dark griffin hits the pegasi's head with the rock, dazing him until Riddle gained enough strength to kick him off from him. The pegasi stood up again but Black Star continued to pound him with the rock until the pegasi managed to block one of his attacks and retaliates with a single head-butt to Black Star's chest. The griffin cringed as he felt more of his ribs cracked from the blow.

Riddle was getting sick of this but he knew that the pegasi is virtually unstoppable when he's wearing that armor and taking the armor off will be hard with their current condition. He gazed around the crater, hoping to find something to stop that red juggernaut. Finally he spots a rock with a pointed tip and a new plan popped up into his head.

"Kid bring that pegasi here!" he yelled out,

"What's..ugh…your plan!?" Black Star replied as he continued struggling against the red pegasi,

"Just bring him here and I'll fill you with the rest!"

"I need a distraction first." Black Star replied back. Riddle quickly grabs another pebble and throws it at the pegasi's head, Black Star took his chance and pushed the pegasi towards Riddle's position. Once he's close, Riddle grabbed the pegasi's wings placed him to a path straight for the rock.

"Now push him forward!" Riddle commanded in which Black Star obliged, the two griffins are now pushing the red pegasi towards the pointed tip. The red pegasi struggled when he sees the pointed rock inched closer and closer towards his back, but the two griffins kept pushing him back until his coat and skin contacted the tip.

**"PUSH!"** The two griffins poured every last piece of their strength to impale the red pegasi on to the rock. The tip went through the pegasi's back and resurfaced in his stomach; soon dark red blood came out from the hole. The pegasi neighed in pain; struggling in vain to free himself but after a few seconds, he stopped moving and his hooves fell limp. The pulsating glow on his veins and armor died out along with his life.

The two griffins can only stare at the corpse in silence before Black Star fell down and coughed in pain.

_"Oh no."_

Black Star needed immediate treatment after all he's been through and he too needs his right arm to be examined for any bone fractures. There's only one place for the two griffins can go.

"C'mon kid." Riddle said as he placed Black Star's right arm around his neck, "We're going to get you some help."

"B…***cough***…but what about…"

"Shut your beak, you're in a bad state and so am I. We don't have any choice but to go to Sudentor and get medical help."

Black Star pondered, Sudentor was his current destination until he met Riddle and that red pegasi. But if he's brought inside a hospital, there's no doubt that some ponies and or griffins will recognize him and report back to the Griffin Kingdom.

But he's in no condition to hide from those eyes, he needed urgent medical help or else he'll die from his injuries.

He really didn't have any choice.

_"Sudentor it is."_ He thought before everything went black.

* * *

_**Cranked up the Rating for obvious reasons.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ambushed

**_Chapter 2: Ambushed_**

_Sometimes, you will need more than skill and luck to survive..._

**Drakenridge Mountain Range, En-route to Gryphus, Griffin Kingdom**

**April 22nd, 1045hrs**

As Riddle already predicted, Black Star's cover was blown to pieces the minute they entered the hospital. The doctors were kind enough to heal their injuries and give them some food but they still called the authorities. In response, the authorities called the Griffin Kingdom because Black Star is their responsibility.

The kingdom's royal guards arrived around 4 o'clock in the morning and they quickly arrested both Black Star and himself for helping a Class-A war criminal. The lead guard was surprised to see him of all griffins would help a fugitive like Black Star. When he asked why he helped him, Riddle lied that "He didn't know who Black Star was at the time."

Now, both griffins were contained inside a wagon pulled and escorted by the royal guards. They're already in the air for over six hours and they're scheduled to arrive in Gryphus in about two hours.

Riddle quietly sat in his spot inside the wagon with his talons and wings are cuffed. In front of him is Black Star, also cuffed with the addition of a muzzle on his beak to keep him silent. Beside him, is a royal guard stationed inside the wagon to keep an eye on both griffins.

Overall, the Griffin kingdom's royal guards' appearance is similar to the Equestrian royal guards. Some minor differences were the griffin guards have several blades attached to their wings and talons.

One thing that bothers Riddle was most the royal guards escorting them were young and judging by their expressions, had little battle experience.

_"Must be new recruits." _Riddle thought. _"The war really exhausted the whole griffin community until there's no one with enough battle experience to join either the royal guard or the military."_

The guards were all coordinated by a single lead guard flying in front of the wagon. The guard is an eagle griffin with dark brown feathers and coat. His body shows several scars and hoofmarks which tells that he also have been involved in the war. The recruits called him, Metal Sphere.

The trio remained silent most of their journey with the exception of occasional status updates asked by Metal Sphere to the royal guard inside the wagon.

"Metal Sphere to Red Tail. What is the status on the prisoners, over."

"This is Red Tail," the guard responded. "Everything is okay sir. Red Tail out."

Metal Sphere sighed as he closed the transmission. Everything is going well until one of his subordinates, a griffin with dark feathers and coat called to him.

"Sir, my radar is detecting several contacts heading for our location." He said worriedly.

Metal Sphere was surprised to hear this, but he kept his composure and replied, "Any IDs on them, Crow?"

"No valid IDs sir," the griffin guard called Crow replied. "Whatever they are, they're too small and fast to be griffin forces."

Metal Sphere knew what species that fits Crow's description.

"All royal guards listen up. Assume defensive formation." He commanded. "Stay sharp and keep your eyes open."

"Roger!" his subordinates replied as they went to their defensive positions. Four guards formed a V-formation with Metal Sphere leading them while the rest formed a defensive barrier around the wagon.

"Whose attacking sir?" a young guard asked Metal Sphere.

"The ponies." Metal Sphere hissed. "But they're not the Equestrians."

Both Riddle and Black Star heard the commotion and decided to take a peek from the wagon's small window despite Red Tail's protest.

"What's going on?" Riddle thought out loud as he watched the guards form a defensive barrier around the wagon. Black Star was analyzing the situation in his mind.

"I'm not sure." The dark griffin responded though his voice is muffled by the muzzle. "But it looks like we'll be expecting some company."

"Hey! You two," Red Tail shouted after his protest goes unheard by the two griffins. "Get back to your seats immediately!"

Both griffins just turned around and glared at him. In an instant, Red Tail's bravery was chucked out the window and he found himself pathetically being glared to death by two of the most dangerous griffins he'd ever known.

"B..but it's okay…if you don't want to…hehe." Red Tail chuckled sheepishly as cold sweat poured out from his skin, soaking his feathers.

Both griffins rolled their eyes as they turned back to see their current situation. From the distance, both griffins could see several dots coming from the southeast. They saw the royal guards tensed up as the unknown fliers got closer to their location.

Metal Sphere's hunch was correct, the unknown fliers consists of ten pegasi and they were all wearing gray suits with some blue streaks which conceals their manes, faces and cutie marks. Metal Sphere decided to contact these unknown ponies.

"This is the 14th Royal Guard Division of the Griffin Kingdom to unidentified flyers. Identify yourself and state your intentions immediately."

There's no response.

As they approached the convoy, the lead pegasi motioned his wingponies to separate and fly in groups of three while the leader flies alone in front of them. Each group separates and surrounded the convoy in short time.

"I repeat. This is the 14th Griffin Royal Guard Division to unidentified fliers. Identify yourself now!"

Metal Sphere squinted his eyes as his second demand goes unheard by the unidentified fliers. The ponies have the numerical advantage but that doesn't deter Metal Sphere a bit. He have fought in the Equestrian War and he remembered some tricks and tactics used by the ponies, but what worries him is his inexperienced underlings. They have just completed their training but they have no experience on battling the equines.

Metal Sphere watched as the lead pegasi motioned one of his wingpony to give him a megaphone. The wingpony flew back to his position as the lead pegasi turned the megaphone on.

"This is the Neue Gryphus 84th Tactical Pegasus Squad to griffin forces," he began. "You have someone that belongs to us and we demand that you return him immediately."

_"Him?" _Metal Sphere thought. _"Must be Wonderfalke."_

He turned to one of his underlings and requested a megaphone in which he complied.

Once he received the megaphone, he turned it on and responds to the pegasi leader;

"This is Metal Sphere, leader of the 14th Griffin Royal Guard." the old griffin said. "I'm afraid we can't comply to your request."

"And why is that?" the pegasi leader asked, slightly annoyed. "He's the chief scientist of Grunder Industries and the company have requested us to take him back so he could finish his work."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take him away," Metal Sphere argued. "You see…"

Riddle and Black Star continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. Black Star noticed that Riddle's frown got deeper and deeper ever since those pegasi squadron arrives

"You know them?" he asked.

"Yes." Riddle growled. "They're the ones who tried to recapture me last night and there's no such thing as the 84th Tactical Pegasus Squadron in the Neue Gryphus military."

"So they lied about that too." Black Star nodded thoughtfully. "It was all a set up so they could drag you back to their plans."

Black Star shook his head in disbelief, "This is a trap."

"You're a fast thinker Mr. Star." Riddle spoke. "We've got to warn the royal guards."

"Warn us about what?" Red Tail squeaked behind them.

The two griffins turned around and faced the young guard whose sitting in the corner, trying to make himself look tiny and unnoticeable.

"Really?" Riddle deadpanned. "All this time you didn't hear anything?"

"No, not really." Red Tail said sheepishly. "I was too busy being scared and all.."

Black Star sighed in disbelief and went back to the window while Riddle walked to the cowering griffin and said; "We need to warn your superior about this. Those pegasi are trying to get me and they're willing to kill you all to do it."

"Wait. What?" Red Tail yelled. "Seriously!?"

"Yes!" Riddle said impatiently. "Now warn him!"

"It's too late for that." Black Star said to the two griffins behind him. "They're already making their move."

Riddle and Red Tail looked at each other before rushing to the small window.

"…I knew there's no use talking to you griffins," the lead pegasi hissed. "You bird-headed freaks are always too stubborn for your own good."

"That's what makes us who we are." Metal Sphere shot back. "You are not taking him away."

"So that's your final word?" the lead pegasi sighed. "Very well. Blau Squadron, you're all cleared to engage! Eliminate all griffins except _Hüttensänger_."

With that word, his wingponies immediately rushed towards the griffins in high speed. The griffin guards immediately grabbed their spears and hold their positions around the wagon while Metal Sphere growled as the lead pegasi charged at him from head on.

Metal Sphere dodged the pegasi's attack and grabbed his wings before throwing him away from the wagon. The lead pegasi growled in anger as Metal Sphere took a stance in front of the wagon, daring him to attack.

The pegasi charged at the griffin again. Metal Sphere was about to dodge when another pegasi strike him from left. The griffin used his blunt end of his spear to combat the pegasi but the leader sneaked up behind him and grabbed the spear and began to choke him with it.

"You should have taken our offer griffin." He spoke maliciously. "Now you will die for that mistake."

"Not today." Metal Sphere hit the leader with the back of his head and slashed the other pegasus on his chest before kicking him away. Metal Sphere used his spear to combat against the leader as both of them began to trade blows.

The leader was quick on his wings as he evaded every attack the griffin throws at him but Metal Sphere's defense were superb, the leader's blows were deflected effortlessly by the old griffin.

But the same thing can't be said to his subordinates.

The other griffin guards tried their best to hold Blau squadron's attacks but most of them were overwhelmed and attacked without mercy by the ponies. Crow managed to fend off two pegasi but another one jumped from behind and tackled him. He tried to free himself but the pegasi's attack were more than enough for him. The pegasus punched him on the face, dazing him and giving him an opening to delivered a precise buck to his neck. His body slammed against the wagon before falling into the snow covered mountains below.

The griffin trio felt the wagon shake as they saw one of the guard's body fell downwards into the mountains and more guards being overwhelmed by the pegasi squadron. Both Riddle and Black Star couldn't stand and watch any longer, they need to do something before the royal guards are wiped out.

"Hey you," Riddle yelled at the frightened Red Tail. "Open our restrains. I know you have the keys."

"I can't!" Red Tail protested. "I only have the keys for the wing restrains. The keys for your talons are with Metal Sphere and he says I'm not suppose to free you!"

"Listen if you don't free us right now, we're all going to die." Black Star cuts in. "Riddle, your boss and I are the only ones who have experience battling equines."

Red Tail was about to retort but he was cut off when he heard one of his comrades screaming in pain from outside the wagon. The situation for the griffins looked bleak, the majority of the guards were dead or incapacitated by the pegasi squad. What's worse, Metal Sphere was slowly being overwhelmed by the squadron. Running out of options, Red Tail finally made his decision;

_"Dear Celestia. I'm so fired!"_ He thought as he pulled out the keys and unlocked the restrains on Riddle's wings first before moving on to Black Star's.

Both griffins give their wing a quick stretch while Red Tail opens the wagon's doors. The trio flew out, just in time when the last of the two griffins who pulled the wagon was attacked and killed. The wagon proceed to fall straight down into the mountains.

The trio managed get a glimpse of the situation. There's only four or five griffins left including Metal Sphere battling the pegasi squadron. The equines' attacks intensifies, slowly driving the griffins back.

Black Star frowned deeply, these equines are savages if compared to their Equestrian counterparts across the seas. Not being ruled by the princesses' love and justice really made their hearts grow dark.

The trio flies to Metal Sphere's location and helped him ward off some of the pegasi. But before Riddle could ask about the keys, the pegasi leader grabbed Black Star from behind and throws him at another pegasi. Black Star stayed calm as he dodged the second pegasi's attack and retaliated by a swift headbutt to the pegasi's guts.

The pegasus was thrown off balance but Black Star is not finished with him yet. He flapped his wings until he gets enough momentum to slam his cuffed talons at the pegasi's head. The pegasi was knocked out as he fell into his death to the mountains below.

"You!"

Black Star turned and saw the infuriated looking Blau leader. The leader was about to attack but he found himself grabbed by a cuff-free Riddle. The pegasi hit the blue griffin with the back of his head and targeted his stomach. Riddle manages to evade the blow and retaliated with a vicious claw swipe to the leader's left eye.

The leader screamed as he tried to stop the bleeding in vain. His left eye's sight began to blurr before turning completely black. He is now partially blind.

Soon more of wingponies come to aid their injured leader.

"Are you alright sir?" one of them asked.

"My eye…I lost it!" he growled as he glared at Riddle with his one remaining eye. "You! You took my eye! **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!**"

The lead pegasi roared as he lunged towards the blue griffin. Riddle dodges it with minimal effort but the leader quickly changes his course and flies at him again. Once again, Riddle dodged him effortlessly.

"Hold still you freak!" he roared as he flies straight for the blue griffin again. This time, Riddle didn't bother dodging the attack.

"If you say so." Riddle said as he quickly grabbed the leader's hooves and locked him in place. Once that's done, he curled up his back feet and kicked the pegasi away with all his might. The leader was thrown into an uncontrollable spin but his wingponies quickly catch him up.

The leader was beyond furious. Not only that Riddle managed to blind his left eye but he also humiliated him in front of his wingponies. He's had enough, he activated his comm and yelled to it; "This is Blau 1 to all units in the area! New orders, you're cleared to engage the griffins. Leave no survivors!"

"But sir," one of his wingponies objected. "We still need _Hüttensänger_—"

"I don't care!" Blau 1 snapped angrily. "Kill them all!"

The ponies halted their assault after receiving the order. Some of them were hesitant but in the end, they complied with the order and resumed their assault. Now their attacks are more brutal but less coordinated than before. Black Star, now free from his cuffs immediately targeted two pegasi whose attacking a young guard.

He turned to face Metal Sphere before he yelled, "This is Black Star, requesting to engage the pegasi at will."

Red Tail was hesitant about letting the criminal go on his own but Metal Sphere had different thought on his mind.

"Permission granted Black Star. Go ahead." He said with a stern tone. "Take Red Tail with you, I'm sure he'll learn some experience by watching you."

Black Star nodded and went to assist the remaining guards. Red Tail was shocked to hear this and was about to retort but Metal Sphere raised his left hand, silencing him and motioning him to follow the dark griffin.

"Stay close to him." Metal Sphere said to the young guard before flying off to assist the other guards.

Once Black Star arrived, the two Blau members stopped attacking on a guard and immediately snapped their attention at him. Red Tail panicked at this but the dark griffin just calmly took a defensive position.

"Red Tail." He said to the young griffin hiding behind him.

"Y..yes?" he stuttered.

"Go over there and tend your friend," he ordered. "I'll take care the rest."

Red Tail seems hesitant at first but eventually he complied with the order and rushed to his wounded comrade, leaving Black Star to face the two Blau members alone.

The first Blau attacked him with a punch to his torso but Black Star evaded it and delivered a blow to his stomach before swiping his head with his wing. Seeing his comrade disoriented, the second Blau member entered the fight.

He pounced the dark griffin from behind but Black Star quickly grabbed his hooves and throws him to the front. The member recovered and faced the dark griffin before giving him some punches at his body. Black Star blocked his attacks while keeping the first Blau member an eye, in case if he decides to re-enter the engagement.

Suddenly, a third Blau member dove into Black Star from above and bucked him back. The first Blau member rejoined the battle and began to throw some blows at the dark griffin. Black Star was slowly being overwhelmed by the attacks when the second Blau member decides to join in.

Red Tail watched as the pegasi continued their relentless assault towards Black Star. He didn't know if he should help him or not, fighting wasn't really his thing and he only joined the Royal Guards just because his parents forced him to.

"What are you doing?" His friend groaned, Red Tail turned at his wounded friend whose glaring at him. His face was badly bruised with hoof-marks and blood was seeping out from his nose. He's also breathing irregularly and he can't flap his wings normally.

"Don't just hover here and watch. Help him." His friend said again.

"B..but.." Red Tail tried to protest but his friend silenced him.

"Help him…" His friend repeated before the light of life vanished from the his eyes and the griffin soldier's limbs went limp.

Red Tail could only looked at his friend's corpse in disbelief. He just saw his comrade die in his claws, the screams of pain from other griffins echoed through his head. Slowly, he released his grip from his comrade's lifeless corpse and watched him fall into the snowy mountains. His anger boiled and his adrenaline began to gush out, just in time when a pegasus tried to attack him from behind.

Screeching like a hawk, Red Tail gave the pegasus an elbow jab to his snout before punching him away. The pegasus was dazed by this sudden retaliation, he quickly sets his sights on Red Tail as both combatants circled around. Red Tail attacked him first but the pegasus blocked his attack and punched him in his guts.

"Too weak!" the pegasus spat. Red Tail was thrown back but he quickly recovered from the blow and launched another attack. The pegasi evaded it but Red Tail immediately brought his fist to the pegasi's stomach. The pegasi gasped in pain, giving Red Tail enough time to kick him away.

The pegasi quickly recovered from it and growled in anger. He flapped his wings and flew towards Red Tail. Before the pegasus could even react, he was quickly taken down by Black Star who managed to break free from the three pegasi from above. The crippled pegasus decides to retreat from the action for his own good.

"T…thanks." Red Tail said between gasps of air. "But I..I thought you were…"

"I managed to knock one of them out, the rest flew away after they saw that." Black Star replied coldly. He saw the still ensuing battle around them, they were heavily outnumbered and couldn't possibly won the battle. They needed help.

"Hey kid." He called to the young griffin. "Do you have a frequency reserved for emergency situations on your communicator?"

"Uh yes," Red Tail replied while tweaking his comm a bit. "Do you want me to call for help?"

"Yes. We couldn't possibly win this battle." Black Star said. "Call them in."

Red Tail wasted no time and quickly tuned in to the right frequency. When he finally found the frequency, he immediately spoke, "Gryphus control Altair, this is the Griffin Royal Guard 14th Division. Can you hear me."

It took several seconds before a voice answered his call;

**"This is Gryphus control callsign Altair. I hear you loud and clear GRG 14th Division. What is your situation?"**

"Altair, we're declaring an emergency. We have been attacked by hostile equine fliers—"

**"WHAT!?"** the controller, Altair yelled in disbelief and anger, cutting Red Tail off. **"Did those alicorn sisters lost their minds!?**

Black Star decided to intervene to stop any misleading information get through the controller's head.

"It's not the Equestrians Altair control." He spoke to Red Tail's comm. "I think we're dealing with possible Neue Gryphonian rogues."

**"Wha…? Who is this? Identify yourself!" **Altair demanded.

"I think you already know who I am." Black Star smirked.

**"B..Black Star?"** Altair stammered. **"I thought you…"**

"It's a long story. " Black Star said simply. "Right now we have more serious matters to worry about. We didn't have any radar so I can't pin-point our last location directly but we're somewhere over the Drakenridge mountain range south of Gryphus."

**"Ah yes, I can see you on radar." **Altair responded after a much calmer controller takes over the radio. **"Hold on, I'm sending reinforcements ASAP. I'm also keeping this channel open if you needed further assistance."**

"Roger that Altair." Black Star said before turning to Red Tail. "Alright, we need to survive until the reinforcements arrive."

"Uh, okay. Acknowledged." The griffin responded worriedly.

Meanwhile Riddle was facing Blau 1 along with two of his wingponies. The first pegasus made his first move by flying towards Riddle at high speed in which the blue griffin easily evade, turns out this is a mere distraction to allow the second pegasus to attack him. The pegasi manage to land a hit on Riddle's right shoulder but the griffin retaliated with an uppercut to his jaw, effectively knocking him back.

The first pegasus charged again and so did the infuriated second one. Riddle quickly dodges the first pegasus' attack and delivered one blow to his stomach. He then evaded the second attack, he grabbed the pegasi's wings and throws him at his comrade.

Having seen enough failures from his squad, Blau 1 entered the fight and engaged Riddle on close combat. Both combatants trades blows and punches at each other though Blau 1 was having difficulties due to his eye. Finally, Blau 1 managed to slip an opening that Riddle needed, the griffin quickly took this chance to strike at the pegasi's face. But his attack was blocked by the first pegasi, giving Blau 1 time to deliver a buck to Riddle's stomach.

Riddle gasped and coughed in pain, he felt that one or two of his ribs were broken again by the impact. Blau 1 along with his two wingponies surrounded him, blocking any possible escape route.

"Did you think you can defeat us all by yourself?" Blau 1 scoffed.

"Wasn't planning to." Riddle said in pain. The two Blau squadron members didn't understand what the blue griffin said but Blau 1 understand it perfectly. As if on cue, Metal Sphere appeared behind one of the Blau members and hit his head with his spear. The other Blau member quickly lunged at the old griffin but Riddle grabbed his tail and throws him at Blau 1 who managed to evade it.

"Griffin scum!" Blau 1 lunged directly at Riddle but Metal Sphere blocked his path, forcing him to face the old griffin again. With an enraged growl, Blau 1 delivered his first attack at Metal Sphere but the griffin blocked it with his spear and retaliated with claw swipe aimed to Blau 1's face. Blau 1 narrowly evaded the swipe but he's forced to back down a bit, allowing his wingponies to attack the griffin.

One pegasus managed to lock Metal Sphere into a combat while the other one was pulled away by Riddle and soon, both combatants were now chasing each other. Metal Sphere battled the pegasi the best he could but his age and stamina were slowly depleting since the battle began. With each punch and swipe he delivered and every attack he blocked, his fatigue slowly began to affect his performance. Finally, Metal Sphere inadvertently gave the pegasi an opening, causing his spear to slip out from his talons. Blau 1 quickly dived in and grabbed the spear before flying up and faced the tired griffin.

"You're losing your touch old bag." He smirked before attacking Metal Sphere with his own weapon. The old griffin guard tried his best to hold out against Blau 1's attacks but his wingpony made it difficult to do so. With each blow Blau 1 delivered with the spear and every attack he blocks from the second Blau member, Metal Sphere became more and more disorientated.

Blau 1 saw his chance and brought the sharp end of the sphere and charged towards the tired griffin. Riddle who manages to knock the other Blau member along with his reinforcements, noticed Blau 1's attack at Metal Sphere. His eyes widen as every ounce of adrenaline was pumped into his muscles.

"NO!" he screeched as he flew as fast as he could to stop the attack. Metal Sphere also noticed Blau 1's attempt, he tried to evade but it's too late.

Seconds later, Metal Sphere found himself being impaled by his own spear. Blood began to pour out from the wound, the spear missed any vital parts but he's still in danger of internal bleeding.

He looked up and saw Blau 1's grinning wickedly at him.

"You're finished." He chuckled sinisterly, completely unaware of a fast moving blue griffin charging at him.

Riddle roared as he hit Blau 1 with the side of his body, Blau 1 felt his left arm and several ribcage cracking from the impact. Before he could even recover, another griffin; Black Star kicked him from behind and finally Red Tail whose enraged over what he had done to his leader delivered a powerful claw swipe at his body.

As if luck have decided to mock him that day, two more royal guards who managed to survive the first attack decided to join in and beat the living Tartarus out of the pegasus. Their motive for swarming a helpless pegasus varies, one wanted revenge for wounding their captain but the other one wanted some payback for his father whose killed by the Equestrians in the war.

Meanwhile, Metal Sphere started to descend. The pain was agonizing and it's affecting his flight. Luckily, Red Tail noticed him and quickly flew towards him. The griffin placed his right arm over Metal Sphere's shoulders and the left arm over the bleeding wound.

"You're going to be alright Captain." Red Tail assured to the weakened Metal Sphere. "Help is on the way."

Metal Sphere can only nod in reply as he clutched his wound in pain.

"Captain!" one of the Blau members shouted when he saw Blau 1 getting mercilessly attacked from all sides. The other members noticed that too and quickly flew in to assist their captain. Riddle noticed the incoming swarm and warned the others.

"Incoming!"

The griffins saw the incoming attack and quickly breaks from the engagement. Black Star evaded a buck from a Blau member but Riddle was subdued by two members at once. Riddle struggled to break free but one member punched him on his face while the other restrained him.

"Be still griffin!" the member barked. Riddle just ignored him and struggled some more, causing him to be punched again by the pegasus. His cheek was red hot with pain but he continued to struggle, receiving blow after blow to his face.

"Keep him quiet Blau 3!" the other member shouted from behind. Blau 3 responded by preparing for a punch he thought will be strong enough to knock the blue griffin out. But as he brought his hoof down to Riddle's face, the griffin dodged in the last second and the hoof impacted his friend instead. The pegasi was knocked unconscious and soon fell down to the mountains.

"Blau 5 is down!" Blau 3 said in horror as the now-freed Riddle faced him. He recklessly attacked the blue griffin, only for Riddle to evade his attack but its soon followed by another attack in which Riddle also evaded. The pegasi's temper started to rise with each missed blow he delivered to the griffin in front of him.

Finally, the pegasi screamed and launched his final attack. Once again, Riddle evaded it but at the last second, he grabbed the hoof and pulled the pegasi towards him while preparing his own attack. Riddle punched the pegasi on his stomach, followed suit by an uppercut, effectively knocking him out.

Riddle saw the pegasi fell down to the mountains and shifted his attention back to the still-ensuing battle. He let out a loud sigh before he flew to support anyone he saw.

**1301hrs**

Despite already losing six members to the griffin forces, Blau 1 was still determined to kill Riddle and the other griffins on the spot. Despite the loss of the six Blau members, the griffins were still heavily outmatched by the rogue equine forces. Riddle, Black Star and the other royal guards' strength were slowly depleting and Metal Sphere continued to bleed excessively through his wound.

The situation doesn't look good for the griffin forces.

But then, a glimmer of hope rises for the half eagle-lion creatures.

"Blau 7 to Blau 1, I've got several contacts coming from the north." A member called Blau 7 informed. "Contacts are confirmed to be griffin reinforcements."

"WHAT!?" Blau 1 snapped furiously. He knew his plan just went down the drain when he heard that. As much he wanted to kill Riddle right here and right now, he can't do it if his squadron is being attacked by the reinforcements.

In the end, retreating is probably the most logical action to take right now.

"Blau squadron. Cease attack immediately, we're going back." He ordered after setting his comm to a wide frequency. "Anypony who doesn't comply will be left behind."

"Roger!" his remaining wingmates answered in unison. Soon, the pegasi stopped attacking the griffins and retreated to the south. Blau 1 gave Riddle one last glare before retreating as well, just in time when the griffin reinforcements arrived on the vicinity. Riddle and the other griffins sighed in relief but to him and Black Star, their problems have just begun.

Riddle saw the reinforcement group getting closer to their location. Once they're close, Riddle could see whose leading the group. The leader of the reinforcement group is a female griffin with light brown feathers with a darker shade of brown on her coat. Her piercing eyes were green and several dark brown blotches covered her cheeks. She along with the reinforcements were wore the same royal guard armor Metal Sphere's group wore.

The female griffin saw both Riddle and Black Star, her face immediately dropped into a frown when she saw the latter. She turned her focus to the wounded Metal Sphere, her face quickly showed concern for the old griffin soldier.

"Ridgeback, you and your underlings tend Metal Sphere's wound ASAP." She ordered one of her wingmates in which he obliged. Then he turned towards her two other wingmates.

"Corvine, you and Osprey restrain Black Star." She said in disgust when she spoke his name. She glanced the dark griffin, scowling. "Keep him contained and out of my sight."

"Roger Kestrel." Both griffins responded in unison before they flew towards Black Star. They expect the dark griffin to show some resistance but the two guards found Black Star willingly offered his talons and wings to be restrained and his beak to be sealed shut. The two griffins did their work while the leader; Kestrel approached Riddle with a thoughtful look though her frown was still present.

"Who are you suppose to be?" she asked.

"Just a griffin who got himself caught up in this mess." Riddle shrugged. Kestrel didn't seem impressed by his answer. "Just call me Riddle. I'll save the main intro later."

"Why don't you just introduce yourself right now?" Kestrel said as she crossed her arms. "We don't take kindly to foreign griffins. Especially Belkans."

"Relax. I'll reveal everything once we get to Gryphus but until then, no spoilers." Riddle replied. Kestrel's frown deepened. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about your superior?"

Kestrel was about to retort but the words ever came out from her beak. She glanced at her superior whose now being laid on a portable stretcher, his whole chest was wrapped in bandages though blood were still flowing out from the wound. In the end, she ignored Riddle's mind games and have him cuffed too though she still allows him to fly with his own wings

"I don't know who you are but if you try doing anything stupid. I will not hesitate to take you down." Kestrel warned the blue griffin. Riddle didn't seem fazed by her threat and only nodded in response. Satisfied with the response, Kestrel ordered her underlings to escort the remaining griffin forces before beginning their long flight to Gryphus.

Blau 1 wasn't happy one bit. He just got humiliated by the griffins, lost his eye to Riddle and was forced to retreat when the griffin reinforcements arrived. Now, he's thinking on how to deal with his enraged superior for letting their High Valued Individual (HVI) escape to the Kingdom's talons.

"A..are you alright sir?"

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he heard his wingmate's question.

"Do I look alright?" he bluntly replied. The member wanted to reply but Blau 1 gave him a one-eyed glare that practically says; _"Don't answer it you idiot."_. The member quickly gets his message and flew back to his formation.

Blau 1 carefully rubbed the dried scar below his eye, his anger boiled with each rub he made and each thought of that damned griffin.

_"One day."_ He thought with a scowl. _"One day, you will pay Ratsel Wonderfalke."_


End file.
